The key
by CatlovesBB
Summary: Jade decides she wants to change her ways with the help of none other than Robbie
1. Chapter 1

Jade never knew what it was that made he so mean and gank ish but she knew she hated is why when robbie of all people asked her to the prome she said yes thnking maybe just maybe doing one good deed would make her here she was now watching as her date pulled up to her goes nothing she opened the door and slightly gasped Robbie didn't look well like Robbie.

He wore all black with a dark blue tie and his hair was straight like that one wierd time they had best part was No REX,she was very grateful that he hadn't brought that foul knew the pot calling the kettle black but still she only imagined how awful it must be for him to get reemed every day by that damn puppet."I like your dress"he said after what seemed like a had worn a new dress for the day she called the start of a new Jade.

The dress was the same shade as Robbie's tie it was long to the knee and had an opening near her a sweet and suprisingly genuine smile she said "Thanks Robbie you look great too"This made Robbie smile brightly more so than Jade had ever seen him do made Jade feel something she never thought she'd was proud that she had done something nice .It was then she realized it was him;Robbie was the key to helping her become the person she wanted to she grabbed his hand and set them on the adventure of changing Jade.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: My first fanfic so please read and review**

**Disclaimer: Forgot to put one last chapter so I own nothing**

_Flashback_

"_Jade you are lucky to have Beck don't be such a gank" Sikowitz said_

End flashback

Jade hadn't known at the time but that was a very true statement. She had lost Beck because she was a gank it was as simple as that. After their break up Jade realized that she needed to be a better person but hadn't actually thought of how she would go about becoming one. The start of the slight friendship between Tori seemed like a good start to her. A month ago though Jade had seen something that really made her want to change. Cat the sweetest person in the world had gotten hurt because some guy she met didn't like her when he found out she was not blonde and blue eyed. After that Jade had stayed behind to grab her bag which she had left in the theater .

When she was about to enter the room however she heard Robbie singing. It was a sweet song that Jade couldn't help but have a grin on her face. She found herself cheering Cat on to thank Robbie but of course the little redhead didn't realize the song was for her. Shaking her head she slid in and grabbed her bag without being seen and left. Weeks passed and it seemed that Robbie was over going to ask Cat to the prome again this year. Cat turned him down again she said she was going with Beck but that she would have gone with Robbie had he asked earlier. Tori turned him down as well when he asked saying she was going with Andre.

Jade found him after school sitting next to his locker which was next to hers." what's wrong?" she asked not really caring at the time. He told her the whole story of how he had asked the girls and they had both said no. Feeling angry that he would ask Tori and Cat to the prome and not her made Jade angrily shout " HEY WHY THE HELL DID I NOT GET ASKED?" Taken aback Robbie stuttered out " oh I'm sorry I just assumed it would be a bad idea to ask you since you would never say yes and probably use your new scissors on me if I did" " Oh well don't just assume what I'm going to do" Jade huffed "Okay " Robbie started "um Jade would you go to the prome with me?" He asked

She thought it over and deciding that it wouldn't hurt but help to do something nice she said yes. So now here she was at the prome with Robbie. They had been there for about 15 minutes and Jade had to admit she wasn't having a terrible time. Robbie wasn't as lame as she thought he was he had actually made her laugh like crazy for the past 10 minutes by commenting on how ridiculous Sikowitz looked in his tux. Jade's favorite song came on and she began to sway to the music." Do you want to dance" Robbie asked her "S-Sure" she stuttered out surprised that he would actually have the nerve to ask her.

They stepped on to the dance floor and just swayed to the flow of the somber slow song. Robbie could dance very well which surprised Jade. "did you take dance lessons or something? your much better at dancing than you were back when we did the Sofia Michelle play" she said "oh yeah I took them because I had wanted to impress Cat but that didn't really work" He replied with a sad look on his face "well you impressed me which is a lot more challenging than impressing Cat. So wipe that stupid frown of your face and be happy because this is you're at the prome with one of the most popular girls at Hollywood Arts and she just complimented you" She said which made Robbie smile even if only a little. They had fun the rest of the night and when Sinjin and Trina won king and Queen they laughed their heads off wondering who in the world rigged the ballots because that was too weird to happen.

When he dropped her off at her house Robbie thanked Jade for going with him to prome saying that maybe she wasn't as mean as everyone thought she was. Out of sheer happiness from hearing someone call her nice Jade hugged Robbie and said thank you. After saying goodbye Jade went up to her room and for the first time in a while felt happy with herself. Her last thought before drifting to sleep was that she couldn't wait until school Monday so that she could ask Robbie to help her change because he was the key and she knew it now more than ever.

**There's chapter 2 please review **


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: So I'm trying to update everyday if I can. Updates will never be more than a week apart. Please don't hesitate to tell me if you think I'm writing the characters to out of character other than that here is more of the story**

**Disclaimer: Last time I checked I don't own victorious (sadly) If I did I wouldn't be alive because I would die from the sheer fact of owning such an awesome show Oh as a heads up Italics will be flashbacks and thoughts**

Hearing the sound of the evil alarm clock Jade's eyes flew open only to be shut seconds later. She groaned just now realizing where she was. Cat had gotten sick and her parents weren't in home because they were visiting Cat's brother at some "special hospital" as Cat had put it so jade agreed to watch over Cat. So now here she was on the air bed Cat had given her to sleep on in Cat's room. _Why did I agree to this_ Jade thought. Oh yeah it was Robbie's idea he was now advising Jade on how to stop being a gank. Jade smirked remembering how she had convinced the boy to help her.

_Jade arrived at school early knowing that her best shot at getting Robbie to speak in private with no one seeing was to do it when no one was around. She found the boy getting a soda out of the machine next to the closet the gang often used to speak privately. "Hey" she called "get in the closet we need to talk" she said. Robbie walked in after Jade slightly terrified although Jade had seemed really nice at the prome he wasn't dumb enough to believe that Jade had suddenly become different." What do you need Jade" he croaked out. "I want your help" she blurted out almost frantically she had to admit she was nervous he wouldn't help_. "_What's in it for me" he asked pushing his luck most likely._

"_I will help you get Cat to like you" she replied knowing that he couldn't resist she allowed herself to relax and simply wait for his reply. After what seemed like an eternity to Jade Robbie muttered "Deal". They finished the deal by writing up a contract on a small piece of paper. They signed with their blood after much insistence on Jade's part. As they exited the room they couldn't help but have a thousand thoughts running through their minds. Jade kept thinking and praying this would work and Robbie was cursing himself for being crazy enough to agree to something like this but if it meant getting Cat then he assumed it was worth it._

So now here was Jade taking a cold shower in order to get to school. After finishing her shower Jade noticed that her hair was all black. No she gasped she had forgotten to re do her highlights because Cat was so sick. Sighing and accepting there was nothing she could do she simply went in to her mini closet that Cat had given her for her stay and rummaged the closet for clean cloths. No she almost screamed all of her cloths were dirty and she had no time to go home and then school. Hearing Jade's soft cursing Cat weakly went to the bathroom to see what was wrong. The moment Cat appeared Jade stood up and scolded the girl "Cat what are you doing up go back to bed your too sick still to stand" Cat softly replied in as strong a voice as she could muster " sorry I just heard you and you sounded upset so I came to see if I could help"

"It's nothing Cat I just don't have any clean cloths to wear " Jade replied " Oh" Cat said "you can borrow my mom's cloths she is your size." Before Jade could reply the weak little redhead bounced off to her mothers room. Minutes later she returned with a light pink casual dress and a light blue jean jacket "Here Jade wear this" she said. Jade couldn't find the heart to hurt Cat's feelings by bitterly refusing to wear the outfit the weak girl struggled to get. So she bit back her mean words and went to change in to the leaving Cat safe and secure Jade drove to school. Parking she looked in the rearview mirror and grimaced she looked like a pink fairy. She had to admit though she felt good that she was nice to Cat. Robbie really was her key.

**There's chapter 3 next chapter will have more Robbie and Jade. Please review and if you want to what jade looks like in the outfit watch the we are believix music video**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: So from now on the chapters will hopefully be longer and have more Jade and Robbie interaction. The romance/drama will start very soon. Please enjoy the chapter Italics are thoughts. This chapter is not in third person like the others it's in Jade's point of view**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything here if I did I would be the happiest girl in the world though**

As I made my way to my locker I could feel the eyes of other student's on me. "Is that Jade West ?" I heard a blonde cheerleader whisper .I wanted so badly to rip her throat out but of course Robbie wouldn't allow it. Part of our deal required that I listen to Robbie. One of the things I had to do was avoid hurting people physically. _Ugh_ I thought _well I guess I could cut up a trash can to make me feel better_. Out of all the people to run into I had to run into Tori. "J-Jade?" the half Hispanic girl stuttered "What?" I replied. "Um why are you wearing that?" she asked blatantly "I had nothing else now move or we'll be late to Sikowitz's class." I said.

The moment I walked in all eyes turned on me. Glaring at everyone I took my usual seat behind Andre who kept staring at me even after I sat down." Can I help you?" I asked "Jade what is up with the outfit" Beck asked once Andre had frozen trying to answer me. "Look" I said "since I'm staying at Cat's house I usually keep my cloths in her house but I noticed that I had no clean cloths today and I did have time to go home and get anything so I just wore some cloths Cat gave me". "oh" Beck and Andre said in unison "Wait you actually agreed to wearing that I would have thought you'd skip school than come dressed like that" Andre said" I couldn't say no to Cat she's so weak and sick that I couldn't hurt her feelings by not wearing the cloths she struggled to get for me" I replied honestly. Andre and Beck suddenly started laughing like crazy.

"What's so funny?" I questioned. "since when do you care about hurting other people's feelings" Beck asked "Yeah" Andre backed him up. Taken aback by their words I try to find something to say that would make them wish the had never said that but before I could answer a voice said "Hey Cat's her best friend basically and she's sick not even Jade can be that cold hearted to be mean to Cat in that situation". I turned to look at the person who said this it was Robbie who was seated next to Andre. "Robs right" Beck said "Yeah" Andre agreed._ Gosh take about following the leader Andre _I thought.

Before we could continue the conversation Sikowitz entered the class and wanted us to pay attention." I want everyone to get into get into groups of 6" Sikowitz said. "Why?" I asked annoyed at the idea of having to work with others. I worked better alone it was a fact other people just slowed me down during work. "Glad you asked Jade wait Jade is that you?" Sikowitz replied "Yes I half shouted "now get on with it". "Right" he continued" I want all of to get in groups and write 3 Act play about a supernatural phenomenon with a minimum of 7 characters. It will be due in a month so get to work". "Okay you guys want to work together?" Tori asked. "Who else would we work with Tori we don't talk to anyone else in the class" I replied

"okay so it will be you ,me, Cat, Beck, Andre, and Robbie" Tori said. We all agreed to meet up in Cat's house since she couldn't leave her bed much less her house. On the drive over to my house to get some more cloths and some more dye for my hair (this time purple I was bored of the blue and green) I got a text. I waited until I was parked in my driveway to open it. It was from Robbie - You did good with not rejecting Cat's cloths this morning you're making progress- It read. Smiling to myself for doing a good job I quickly replied –Thanks Rob you're tips are working really well-. Heading to my room I grabbed my things and headed out to my car again hoping not to alert my stepmother that I was here. Luck must not have been on my side because before I could get to the door she walked in front of it and blocked it.

"Jade darling" she said in her sick banshee like voice" where are you going to now another one of your lovers houses ". "No" I stated "oh come on admit it you little slut no one spends this much time outside of their home unless they're going to meet their lovers" She retorted "believe what you want" I spat bitterly at her. At this she smacked me across the face sending me face to the floor. I touched my face and felt the blood seeping from a cut her talon like fingernails had made." Watch your mouth honey I have daddy wrapped around my finger one word from me and it's bye bye Hollywood Arts" she threatened " now go you pest" she said. Grabbing my bag I went to my car and and speed to Cat's house hoping no one was there yet. Parking in the garage Cat's house had I went up to the room the redhead and I shared very often.

To my surprise Robbie was already there. "Jade" Cat yelped at seeing the cut on my face she made a move to stand but Robbie and I quickly stopped her. " Robbie could you go and give Jade first aid and some lemonade" Cat asked sweetly "sure thing Cat" Robbie said. Walking to the kitchen cabinet where the first aid box was Robbie asked "What happened?" "Oh nothing" I said "I just hit myself with my car door by accident" Robbie gave me a doubtful look but didn't press the issue further. "Sit on the counter" he told me gently placing the disinfectant and bandage on my face he suddenly said "look I know we aren't good friends but you can always tell me anything Jade I won't judge you and I won't tell anyone"

I didn't know why but I found myself leaning forward and embracing Robbie in a hug. Shocked at first he eventually hugged back. We stayed like that for a few minutes and the separated again." Thanks Rob it I appreciated and I hope you know the same goes for you don't hesitate to come to me if you need to talk". Grabbing some lemonade and heading back to Cat's room we shared a smile and arrived to see Cat with an anxious look. "Are you better Jade?" She cautiously asked" Better than ever" I replied. The petite girl wrapped her arms around me and Robbie excited that everyone was okay.

Wrapped in the arms of my two friends I felt a warmth in my chest I'd never felt before. I was happy and content. Robbie really was the key he made every day brighter for me just by making me change minor details of myself. He was great and I don't know why but every time he was around I felt really happy and I got this feeling down in the pit of my stomach almost like small butterflies. Shaking the thought out of my head I was brought back to reality when Beck , Tori, and Andre arrived. The rest of the evening went well and before drifting off to sleep I smiled content with how my life was changing thanks to Robbie.

**There's chapter 4 I really liked writing this chapter I promise the rest of the story will have more of the others not just Cat, Robbie, and Jade. So as always please review **


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note: Thanks to those who reviewed I'm so happy you guys like the story. So I love writing in Jade's pov so I might have the whole story be in her pov with an occasional Robbie pov Italics are thoughts please enjoy **

**Disclaimer: Sadly I own nothing **

**Jade pov**

I woke up to the sound of Cat's home phone ringing racing to pick it up before it woke Cat or the others who had stayed after Cat insisted. They been working on the project until 2 am so Cat told everyone to crash at her house since it was so late. "Hello" I answered in a whisper so as not to wake anyone up. "Jade sweetheart" Mrs. Valentine said in her usual angelic voice that reminded me so much of Cat's " we were wondering if you wouldn't mind staying with Cat a bit longer we know it's spring break for you guys now and we don't want to bother but Cat's brother really wants us to stay longer so we want to stay the week so will you stay?"." Sure I would love to stay longer" I honestly replied. _I loved it in Cat's house it's so much different than mine _I thought.

"Thanks sweetheart give Cat a hug for us" Mrs. Valentine said "will do " I said. After hanging up I went to the kitchen to make myself some coffee. As I sat mindlessly drinking the sweet coffee Beck came down and served himself some. "Hey I'm sorry being a bit of a jerk yesterday about the cloths. I just I have to tell you something but promise you won't get upset." He said suddenly "sure what is it" I questioned." Um I like Cat a lot and I was just wondering if it was okay with you for me to date her?" he asked slightly nervous .Sure" I said "Cat needs someone like you to protect her and you guys are really cloths friends of mine you too should be happy and I appreciate that you asked me".

"I appreciate this a lot Jade by the way what's gotten in to you you've been so different these past few months how come?" Beck asked. "I just got tired of being called a gank" I answered "Oh" he said "well that's good I guess" and then he sped off as if I was going to eat him or something._ Weirdo _I thought. I got up and decided why not make some breakfast for everyone I never really did get to use my cooking skills so now was as good a time as ever. The smell of bacon must have reached upstairs because I heard footsteps as I filled up the second plate of food. Turning around I saw that it was Robbie he wasn't wearing a shirt I was shocked. He did not have the same body I had seen before.

He was still tall and lean but he had developed definite muscles on his arms and chest. A nice set of abs really helped finish of the muscles . _Must be hitting the gym probably to impress Cat_ I thought. "Did you forget your shirt Rob?" I asked in my usual slightly sarcastic tone." It was hot in Cat's room" he replied. Eyeing my food he asked "did you cook this?". "Yeah" I said "and I did poison it I swear" I waited until he had swallowed a mouthful of eggs before playfully adding "or did I"he just smirked and kept eating. Slowly the others minus Cat who knew she could not leave her room came down to eat. After everyone finished I went up to Cat's room and gently shook her awake.

"Cat sweet it's time to wake up" I said knowing that's how she enjoyed being woken up because that's how her mom does it. Her big brown eyes fluttered open and she sat up fully alert just like she always woke up. "Here" I said "eat" after I handed her the small tray of food I had brought her." Thanks Jade" she said. "Your mom wants me to stay the week because they won't be back they wanted to spend time with your brother. Oh and she sends a hug" I said Jade Can I tell you a secret" she said hiding her face "Sure" I said Well it's just my parents love you a lot and they notice that you spend so much time here so they've secretly been turning our guest room into a room for you" she said.

_Wow _I thought they were so kind to do that. I don't know why but I found myself tearing up "don't cry Jade it's a good thing right you like being here don't you?" Cat asked in a panicky voice "Of course I do I'm just so happy that you guys want me here" I said between sobs. Cat hugged me for a while and when we broke apart she said "Yay! We get to live together" .Wiping my tears I smiled at the small redhead before heading to the bathroom to fix wash my face and and shower. As I was walking I bumped into Robbie" hey are you okay?" he asked holding my arm to steady me. "Yeah" I answered "could you watch Cat while I go shower" I asked "sure" he said releasing my arm and heading to Cat's room. After applying the dye for my highlights and choosing my outfit for today which consisted of a plain black t shirt and pants with biker boots I entered the shower. As I was rinsing out my hair I heard the door creak open. Peeking out of the shower I saw that it was Robbie. "ROBBIE!" I screamed hearing my voice he jumped and proceeded to slip and fall to the floor hitting his head.

_Crap_ I thought I rushed through the rest of my shower ,wrapped a towel around myself ,and checked an Robbie . "Are you okay" I asked "Yeah" he replied rubbing his head" Sorry I didn't know you were in here I thought this was the broom closet" "Nice cover pervert" I joked. After we finished laughing he left to get the broom _dumb Tori breaking the light bulb and then just leaving _I thought. Getting dressed I went to Cat's room and saw Robbie with her brushing her hair. "Jade can Robbie stay over too it would be fun to have a sleepover with one more person" Cat sweetly asked. Knowing the nice thing would be to say yes I just nodded and smiled. We spent the rest of the day trying to convince Andre, Beck, and Tori to stay the week as a sort of super long sleepover in Cat's words.

They agreed seeing as how it would help us finish the project faster. After working some more on the project we all decided to watch a movie since it was late. Everyone feel asleep soon after except me and Robbie. Turning of the TV I went over to Robbie and said "thanks for the help it's working great and nice job on working out Cat will totally fall for you" "Thanks" he said smiling shyly. I didn't why but seeing that shy little smiled made my stomach feel butterfly-y again. Shaking it off I just drifted to sleep feeling for once that everything was finally going good for me.

**There's chapter 5 sorry if it's slow but I promise the pace will quicken soon. Please review I love reading them**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note: Thank you so much to those of you who have reviewed and followed my story. This is my first story so I am so happy that it's getting received so well. I decided to split this chapter between Robbie pov and Jade pov. Italics are thoughts and please enjoy the chapter **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing unfortunately **

**Robbie pov **

Waking up to a sweet smell I tried to find the source of the aroma. It was coming from someone next to me but I couldn't tell who it was. Reaching for my glasses I put them on and noticed it was Jade who was sleeping next to me. _Oh yeah she had moved her air bed near my sleeping bag because we were watching the movie _I thought _wow she smells good like …..Vanilla and min. _I got up and made my way to the bathroom to shower. As I was stripping my cloths off I realized just how close Jade had been next to me the night before. The faint smell of vanilla and mint was on my shirt.

Making a mental note to wash that shirt I stepped into the shower and thought of what I had overhead yesterday. Beck had been speaking to Jade and apologizing for the rude remark he'd made. He was holding something back and when he finally told jade what he had wanted to say I felt my stomach sink. Beck , the one who could have any girl he wanted liked Cat. _Now I'll never get her to love me_ I thought. My thoughts drifted to Jade and what she had said last night. She was right I had been going to the gym to impress Cat, just like I had taken dance lessons for her and written her that song. It seemed like no matter how hard I tried though she never noticed.

Why couldn't she notice? Even Jade noticed and Jade was the last person I was trying to impress. That reminded me I was really proud of Jade her progress was coming along really well. She was becoming a lot more tolerant of others _well maybe not Tori_ I thought. Smiling I thought maybe if Jade could change her ways with m help , then maybe with her help I could get Cat's attention. As I finished showering and getting dressed I checked my phone and saw that I had a text from Jade. It read –Come get breakfast you lazy bum ;) -.

Making my way down stairs I saw that Tori and Andre were up. Mumbling a good morning I reached for a strip of bacon from the frying only to get my hand slapped away. "Hey where did you learn your manners" Jade said with a teasing smirk as she passed me a plate filled with bacon and pancakes. As much as I hated to admit it Jade really was a great cook even better than how good my mom was." Hey I need someone to come with me to the store to pick up Cat's meds who wants to come?" Jade asked suddenly in her usual tone of voice when she was bothered by something.

The question had hardly left her lips before Andre and Tori sped off leaving empty seats as their answer. "I'll go" I said as I noticed a slight frown form on her face. "Thanks" she said before practically dragging me out of the house and to her car. She left the windows open to let the early morning spring breeze into the car. The radio was playing when suddenly wild horses by the Rolling Stones began to play. Jade was softly singing along and I noticed her eyes were brimmed with tears.

"Are you alright?" I asked cautiously "Yeah" she said panicky" it's just that this song gets to me". I knew she was holding something back, but not wanting to press the issue further and get cut with her scissors I dropped the subject. We reached the store and got Cat's meds in less than 10 minutes. On the ride back Jade spoke up. "You told me the other night that I could trust you with anything right? Well I'm trusting you know wild horses was my moms' favorite song and it was played at her funeral so I get emotional when I hear it". Shocked that had trusted me with something so private I was at a loss for words.

Jade had lost her mother just like I had lost mine. Then I knew what to say " I get emotional when I hear dust in the wind by Kansas that was my moms' favorite song until she died" I said. Looking over at Jade I saw that she was focused on the road ahead but she had a smile playing at the tip of her lips. "Thanks for sharing that Rob" she said "I'm glad I'm not the only one who has that happen to them". "No prob" I said then she got her usual smirk back and said "hey what's Tori's favorite song I want to know so I can play at her funeral". We laughed all the way until we reached Cat's house and then the laughter died when Jade saw what was parked in Cat's driveway and stopped laughing.

**Jade pov**

_No she can't be here_ I thought as I saw my stepmother parked in Cat's driveway. I motioned for Robbie to stay in the car as I approached the vehicle. "Jade darling" Lana my evil stepmother greeted "it's time to come home now". "I'm not going back" I spat. "Yes you will" she said grabbing my arm and pulling me to her car. Before she could get me into the car though Robbie, Beck, and Andre pulled her away from me and took me inside locking the front door. After what seemed like hours she finally got in her car and sped off.

The boys and I went up to Cat's room when we heard her sobs. As soon as I reached the door way Cat stretched out her arms to me and I ran to her. "Are you okay?" she asked me sounding incredibly frightened. "yes" I answered she held me as tightly as she could in her weakened state and said "Jade this is your new home you are never going back to that house with that mean old lady again okay?". "Okay" I said wiping at my eyes and going to hug the guys who had saved me.

After much insistence from the guys I let Tori call her father who was a police man so that he could file a restraining order against my stepmother. She was now not allowed within 90 feet 0f me, Cat's house, or my school. Cat called her parents' and told them what had happened at this Mrs. Valentine tearfully said over the phone "Jade sweetheart your home is with us now". After more tears from Cat we all decided to order some pizza since crying worked up an appetite as Cat said. By the time 10 pm came around we were all tired out and headed off to Cat's room to sleep. Before saying good night though I made sure to hug every one( even Tori). Taking my spot next to Robbie I poked him and smirked before turning around and drifting to sleep with the same smirk.

**Author's note: There's chapter 6 I hope you all liked it. So tell me what you think of the character's so far and please keep reviewing **


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's note: Thank you to those who reviewed I mean to update sooner but didn't have time to write out the chapter. This chapter is in Jade and Tori's point of view. Italics as usual are thoughts. So please enjoy **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing here except the plot**

**Tori pov**

I opened my eyes as I felt someone fall on my legs."Ow I said lifting myself up with my elbows to see who had fallen on me." Sorry Tori I couldn't see" Andre said as he made his way back to his sleeping bag. _He's so cute when he's all sleepy_ I thought before resting my head back on my pillow and sighing. I noticed it was still dark out so I just went back to sleep. The next time I woke up it was sunny and I noticed Andre was still sleeping. Holding back some giggles I grabbed a pillow from Cat's chair and smacked him in the face with the pillow.

"Tori" He yelled before grabbing me and pinning me down under him. "Sorry?" I said with a playful smirk on my face. He laughed as he let me go and helped me stand up "let's go get some food muchacha" he said pulling me by the arm out of Cat's room. When we got to the kitchen Jade was making food like she usually was with Robbie trying to sneak bits of food. Beck was nowhere in sight which I thought was weird since he wasn't in the room. "Hey Andre could you tell Beck to get out of the bathroom? He's been in there for like 20 minutes and I have to use the bathroom" Jade asked Andre. "Sure" he said before leaving to get Beck.

Taking a seat near the middle of the counter I sat and observed Jade and Robbie as I waited for the food to be ready. Jade and Robbie were really comfortable around each other. His touch didn't seem to bother her at all and he wasn't scared of her like everyone Okay as I was. They had gotten very close in the past few weeks since the Prome which I still can't believe they went to together. _Well not as much as I don't believe Trina and Sinjin wining prome king and queen _I thought. Just as I was getting even more lost in my thoughts Beck and Andre came in and sat down asking Jade for food like a bunch of kids.

Jade served them and then went to serve some for Cat. Robbie offered to help her take the tray up to Cat and when they reached the top of the stairs I quickly turned around to face the guys. "Hey" I said "what do you guys think is up with Jade and Robbie?" Beck and Andre both said what do you mean with their mouths full. "Come on you're going to tell me you haven't noticed that they are really friendly with each other." I said. "Well they are friends Tori" Beck said and Andre nodded agreeing with him. "Well yeah but oh never mind" I said scooping up some oatmeal and shoving it in my mouth. _Something is going on between those two and I'm going to find out what_ I thought.

**Jade pov**

After giving Cat her medicine and breakfast I went out with Robbie to the balcony outside Cat's room. "What did you need to talk about Rob?" I asked him. He had said he needed to talk to me about something important." I overheard you and Beck the other day" he said looking at the floor "I know how he feels about Cat. Jade I don't think I'm going to get Cat to like me if he's my competition". "Hey" I said grabbing his face so he would look at me "You have me helping you remember you will get Cat". "Why are you so sure?" he asked me looking at me with deep sad brown eyes. I couldn't think of what to say he had caught me by surprise but when I thought harder I knew exactly what to say." I am so sure because if you can make me a better person then I can help you get the girl of your dreams" I said with determination.

He looked down at me this time and not the floor and gave me a small smile. "Besides I'm Jade and what I say will happen has to happen" I added with a playful smirk. He chuckled and said "Thanks Jade you really are changing by the way" This time I was the one who smiled as I playful punched Robbie. "Hey that reminds me let's go find out what Tori's favorite song is" I said as I grabbed his arm and raced down stairs to find Tori. Once we got down stairs we found Tori Beck and Andre playing Candy land.

"Tori" I said sweetly "what's your favorite song". She gave me a quiz full look "um it's a million love songs by take that" she said "why are you asking?" she asked. Trading looks with Robbie I simply said "Oh no reason just curious" and then I proceeded to erupt in a fit of laughter. "What's your favorite Jade?" she asked me. "Oh um it's psycho killer by talking heads" I said. "Of course it is" she said nodding her head before returning to the game with Beck and Andre. "Nice song" Robbie said once we reached the living room couch "Thanks what's your favorite?" I asked. "well don't judge me but it's everybody by the backstreet boys" he said .

"Cool" I said "that's a good song" turning around I saw that Robbie had a look of shock on his face. "What" I asked "they're a good band and that happens to be a fun song". Looking at me Robbie said "Jade West you are full of surprises". "I know" I said giving him my signature smirk and leaning into his shoulder. The phone rang a few minutes later so I reached next to me and answered the house phone. "Jade darling" the evil witch said "you can't hide forever I will get you"." No" I screamed "you can't hurt me anymore".

"That's true but I can hurt your father" she said I felt my mind cloud over at the thought of my father being hurt. It's true my father hated me but he had reason to he was bitter about my mom's death and I really wasn't a golden daughter. Even with him hating me though I stilled loved him and then things started to get dark around me and I heard soft yelling in the background as I drifted off into unconsciousness.

**There's chapter 7. I know I left it with a cliff hanger but it serves a purpose because it is a great set up to the next chapter. So please review and tell me what you think.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's note: I really liked writing this chapter it was very fun. Please enjoy the chapter. Italics are thoughts and this is a full Jade pov chapter**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Jade pov**

I woke up in a dark room that looked just like the one in my house. Everything was the same although there were a few things missing like the picture of my mother I had on my nightstand and my awards for performances. I realized I was still in Cat's house but I was in the guest room that was becoming my room. Before I could think anymore I heard the door opening. Tori and Andre came into the room "hey how are you?" Andre asked with Tori holding on to his arm with a look of deep concern."I'm fine" I saidand saw that Tori's concern lessened but did not completely vanishes.

"Where is everyone else" I askedwanting to make sure everyone was okay. "Well "Andre started " Beck is with Cat and um….."He trailed off. "Where is Robbie?" I asked worried that Andre had trailed off.They wouldn't meet my eyes and Tori was growing more scared by the second. "Jade" Tori spoke up "who was on the phone?" _No he wouldn't _I thought. "Tori did he pick up the phone and talk to the person?" I asked "Yes" she squeaked out "and then he ran out of the house". "My stepmother was on the phone" I said softly and watched as Tori panicked and hid in Andre's arms.

Getting up off the bed I ran to Cat's room and saw Beck playing checkers with her. She got up and ran to me and looked at me with scared eyes. "Jade are you okay?" she asked "where is Robbie?"." I'm fine and I'm going to go get Robbie Okay?" I said she nodded before going back to playing checkers. Beck came over to me and asked to come with me ; knowing I would need help I let him come with me. I told Tori to call her dad in case we took too long to come back. When we arrived at my house my fears were confirmed. Robbie's car was there and he was inside with that monster.

Beck and I got out if the car and quietly entered the house. The first thing we saw was truly shocking my stepmother was standing over Robbie as he had his hands up trying to defend himself. I gasped and she looked my way before starting to come towards me. Robbie took the opportunity that she was distracted and tackled her making her fall and giving Beck a chance to pin her down. Beck managed to knock her out long enough for me to go and get Robbie." Jade" Beck said "call Tori "I took out my phone and dialed Tori. "Tori call your dad I'm at my house we need help" I said "Okay" she said before hanging up.

"Beck take her upstairs" I said to Beck. After making sure she was locked in the only room that locked from the outside I took Robbie to the bathroom to help treat the cut he had on his face. I had him sit on the stool I would use to do my make up. "Why did you come here Robbie?" I asked "Well when I picked up the phone she said she was going to hurt you and I wanted to stop her" He said . At first I wanted to yell at him but something about the look he had in his eyes like he honestly cared made me resist the urge. "Well you were an idiot for coming her but that was really sweet" I said as I put a bandage on his face.

As I was something out the bandage he suddenly grabbed my hand and said "Why didn't you ever tell us about her?" He was so serious and it kind of frightened me." I just didn't want any of you to worry" I said trying to get my hand back. "No" he said pulling my hand back "it's something else tell me" _Wow he's strong _I thought. "Fine I'll tell you" I said " I never told you guys because I was embarrassed. I mean I'm Jade the mean girl who could snap someone like a twig and eat them alive. I didn't want anyone to think I was a faker for acting like that and then being thrown around by my stepmother"

Jade everyone has problems I mean I'm the freak with the puppet and if people knew why I carried Rex around they'd bother me too but you shouldn't hide something this serious" He said." Why do you carry Rex around" I asked he seemed to think about it really hard before he answered. Finally he spoke up "I carry him around because he reminds me of my older brother who died just before I started Hollywood Arts. "I'm sorry" I said while I rubbed his arm sympathetically. "It's okay I've had time to deal with it" he said as he grabbed my hand and smiled. Just then Beck walked in "Mr. Vega is here" he said and we all walked to the living room.

"So you kids locked her in a room?" Mr. Vega asked after we told him the whole story from the phone call to now. "Alright since she broke the rule of being near you Jade and she hurt Robbie she'll be taken in for a while" he said. We all sighed in relief and headed back to Cat's house. When they got there everyone was fast asleep and it was almost 3 am. Beck said good night and almost dragged himself up the stairs out of sheer exhaustion. Robbie and I were still up siting on the living room couch.

"So when are Mr. and Mrs. Valentine coming home?" Robbie asked randomly. "oh in a couple of days" I said "why do you ask?" ."Oh no reason" he said and got up and went to the kitchen. Something was off with him so I got up and followed him. "Robbie what's bugging you?" I asked "I'm just worried that if once she gets out she'll hurt you" he said. Walking up to him I placed my arms on his shoulder and said "she won't" I said looking him in the eyes. He just nodded and I could see the doubt in his eyes .He suddenly grabbed me and hugged me really tight. I was shocked at first but then I gladly hugged back.

When we let go we stared at each other for the longest time. I honestly thought it was longer than a James Cameron movie. Before either of us noticed we both started to lean in inch by inch until our faces were only centimeters apart. Our lips connected and for the first time in a long time I didn't have a care in the world. The weight if the world was not on my shoulders and I wasn't scared about anything or anyone . It was honestly one of those movie kisses and even though it was Robbie and I knew this really well it just seemed….. right

**There's chapter 8 so they kissed tell me what you thought of that Review because it always helps me write faster**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's note: So I had a major case of writers block but after brain storming for a few days I finally came up with something. I've decided this chapter will be in Robbie's point of view and Cat's point of view since she hasn't had one yet. This story will end with 17 chapters so it still has a long way to go. I tried to write this chapter differently than the others because some of you guys have said that it's a little hard to read so I hope this is better. Anyways enjoy**

**Robbie pov**

I can't believe I just did that. I kissed Jade, the girl who I had always been deathly afraid of and tried to avoid for the majority of my life. Ever since I met Jade in sixth grade I have always thought she was different from everyone else. For a good while there I have to admit I thought she was a vampire. Her skin was just too perfect like porcelain and the strength she had was just well non- human. Even though back then I was taller than her I never felt like I could intimidate her.

Here we were 6 years later and she looked well intimidated. She looked so small right now simply staring at me with a shocked expression similar to Cat's when she got scared. I stepped towards her and she started to run away. I grabbed her arm and spun her around so she faced me. She quickly hid her face behind her dark hair and refused to look at me.

"Jade look at me" I said as I slowly lifted her chin so she would look at me.

She looked up at me finally and said in a soft whisper "I'm sorry"

I looked at her for a long time and then something just clicked in my brain. I grabbed Jade and kissed her like I'd never kissed anyone before and sure enough like the kiss minutes ago it felt…..right that I was kissing her. I finally realized that somehow in the last few months that Jade and I Jade been working on changing her and getting Cat's attention I had started to fall for Jade. Not the new Jade either because now that I think about it there is no new Jade it's just Jade. She hasn't changed , she's just finally being who she really is her walls are coming down. They are coming down just like my walls have.

The reason I used to carry around Rex was because he was a security blanket. Now that I can finally express myself I don't need him just like Jade doesn't to be mean anymore. I kept kissing her and then finally she kissed me back with the same intensity. We parted and looked at each other for a while and then Jade smiled that smile she hardly ever used. I smiled back at her and grabbed her hand guiding her to the couch in the living room.

"Robbie I like you a lot and but I know you love Cat so don't worry about it" she said through an obviously strained voice.

"Jade" I told her in a confidant but soothing voice "I like you too I guess somewhere in the last few months I started falling for you"

She looked at me and seemed to be reading my soul to see if I was saying the truth. She seemed to debate everything behind her beautiful blue green eyes. Finally she closed her eyes and pulled me into a hug. I hugged her back never wanting to let her go. We stayed like that for I don't know how long when I noticed she had fallen asleep. I was about to pick her up and take her to her new room when I noticed a familiar red head was standing in the doorway.

**Cat pov**

I woke up when Beck came in to the room he had told me what happened and tried to convince me to go back to sleep but I wanted to check on Jade. Beck helped me out of bed and I gave him a quick peck on the cheek which made him blush. A few days ago he asked me to be his girlfriend and I said yes. We didn't want to tell anyone because we were all stressed from Jade's situation. We decided to tell them when we got back to school. I made my way down the stairs and heard Robbie's voice asking Jade to look at him. Jade spoke and her words sounded strained. What did she just say ,Robbie loved me? I inched closer to the doorway .It was hard to hear Robbie but I managed to hear him say I started falling for you. Oh yay! Two of my best friends like each other. They didn't say anything for a while and I wanted to get something to drink so I stepped into the living room and went to get some strawberry milk.

"Cat" Robbie said when he saw me "how long were you her?" he asked blushing

"Long enough to know you and Jade like each other" I said smiling

"Oh" he said blushing even harder

"And that you used to like me" I said knowing that he was probably wondering if I'd heard that too

"So are you cool with everything" He asked "Yeah" I answered "hey can I tell you a secret" I asked him

"Sure" he answered "I'm with Beck now do you think Jade will be cool with it" I asked

"I think she'll be fine with it Cat she loves you and wants you to be happy" he said.

I relaxed about that and drank some of my milk while Robbie took Jade to her new room. I was washing my glass when I heard my home phone ring. I went to pick it up and noticed that the number was restricted. I said hello and was greeted by frantic mumbles and then someone was on the line.

"Cat darling could you get Tori" the hideous voice of Jade's stepmom said "Her dad is outside in his car and he really wants to talk to her"

I ran upstairs and woke up Tori as fast as I could. Tori answered the phone and her face got really pale before she fainted. When I picked up the phone again the evil monster had already hung up. I woke Andre up and he helped me with Tori.

"Tori" Andre said shaking her until he eyes fluttered open. She held on to Andre for dear life and started screaming.

"Tori" he shouted "what's wrong ?"By now everyone was in the room and awake including Robbie and Jade.

"She has my dad and Trina" Tori said before hiding her head into Andre's chest

**There's chapter 9 I hope you all liked it and the new writing style. Please review and tell me what you think it would mean the world **


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's note: I just realized how long it took to update this chapter I am so sorry. I had a lot of things going on and some writers block but I promise the next update won't take so long. This chapter is in Andre's point of view and Jade's point of view. Please enjoy it**

**Disclaimer: Nope I don't own Victorious but I wish I did **

**Andre pov**

The second I felt Cat wake me up I looked at her eyes and knew something was wrong .The usual happy spark in Little Red's eyes wasn't there. The only thing in them was fear and worry. I looked around and saw Tori draped across the bed. I ran to her and notice she was unconscious and very pale. I grabbed her in my arms and made her wake up. The moment she woke up she grabbed me tightly and started screaming.

"Tori" I shouted "what's wrong?" I heard Beck waking up and footsteps which were Jade and Robbie coming in.

I turned my attention back to Tori "She has my Dad and Trina" she said before hiding her face in my chest.

She began to cry in to my chest after she spoke and I instantly wrapped my arms around her and started rubbing circles around her back. I could see the shocked expression of the others and felt my blood begin to boil. How could someone be so cruel and persistent . Apparently Lana West is the only person capable of being that vile. First she pushes Jade around and now she wants to hurt Jade's friends.

What did Tori have to do with anything ?Just because she is friends with Jade and her father helped Jade that makes her a target. Trina had even less to do with this why did she have to get hurt?. Cat began to cry and Beck ran to take her out of the room. Jade and Robbie came over to me and Tori and began to try to calm her which they were slightly successful in doing.

"Tori" Jade said cautiously "did she say where she has them?" Tori nodded and cleared her throat "she has them outside in a car but Jade she says that she has a gun and that unless you go with her she'll shoot them" she finally said.

Jade's eyes darkened and she simply got up hugged Tori, me ,and Robbie and walked out of the door. Robbie instantly jumped up and raced after her screaming her name .Tori continued to cling on to me and was starting to sob again. I couldn't stand seeing her like this and it wasn't just because I hated seeing any girl cry but I hated seeing MY girl cry. No one but Beck knew that we were dating because we wanted to take things slow and have some privacy.

"Andre" she said "call the cops and an ambulance I have a really bad feeling about today" I tried to read her eyes and with just one look I knew what she meant. I hugged her quickly before picking her up and racing with her to get our cell phones that were charging.

**Jade pov**

I woke up hearing Tori scream and ran to the room with Robbie. Tori was there crying and when I heard her speak I froze. That evil witch Lana actually had the audacity to do something like this she was such a terrible person. Cat started crying and Beck got her out of the room quickly. I ran to Tori and tried to comfort her as best I could.

"Tori" I asked "did she say where she has them?" She nodded and said "she has them outside in a car but Jade she says she has a gun and that unless you go with her she'll shoot them"

In that moment I knew exactly what to do I hugged Tori ,Andre, and Robbie before walking out of the room in my last effort to stop this evil women. I was in the hallway and I could hear Robbie's screams begging me to stop until finally he grabbed my arm just before we reached the front door. He spun me around and looked me in the eyes with more passion than I have ever seen in any person before. He crashed my lips with his and I could hardly stand as I felt my knees going weak. He held me up noticing that I seemed to suddenly lose my balance yet he never detached his lips from mine.

I realized in that moment that Robbie wasn't the key to making me a better person in reality he was the person who possessed the key to my heart. My walls that had taken years to put up were demolishing in this one perfect kiss that could only be described as a kiss of salvation. As much as I never wanted this kiss to end I had to pull away and do what was necessary to save Tori's father and Trina. Robbie was being difficult though and wouldn't let me out of his embrace. I tried to wrestle my way out but it was still no use he was actually stronger than me.

"Robbie please let me go I have to go save them" I said trying to jeep my voice even. He looked down at me with the most serious expression and whispered "You don't have to sacrifice yourself don't go out there she could hurt you"

"I know" I say my voice full of decisiveness" but I have to save them it is my responsibility their lives are in my hands" I grabbed his hand and slipped one of my rings into it. "keeps this just in case anything happens to me" and with that I gave him one last kiss before opening the door and walking towards Lana the stepmonster.

"Jade" she said have you made your decision she asked. "Yes" I said "I'll go with you but let them go first". She opened the door and Mr. Vega and Trina stepped out looking terrified.

A wicked smirk appeared on Lana's lip and she said "You know Jade you've been such a pain I'm going to shoot them anyways" . I don't know what came over me but I jumped in front of them.

"No" I heard her scream before I felt a sharp pain in my side that caused me to fall on the ground.

Things started to go a little foggy and I could barely hear shooting and some punches being thrown. I felt someone next to me and turned to see Robbie. He placed his hands on the left side of my torso applying pressure to the spot where I had felt the pain before. I tried to speak but he shushed me with a bloody hand

"Jade you got shot but everything will be okay I promise" he said. I could hear sirens in the distance help I assumed. I started to feel very sleepy and I slowly let the dark over take me just barely staying conscious to her the sirens get closer and feel the paramedics put me on a stretcher.

**Okay so there is chapter 10 I really hoped you liked it. I really want to know if you guys like how I change up the point of view every chapter or if you think I should stick to writing in one particular point of view .please review and I will hopefully update soon**


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's note: So I know I haven't updated in a long time and I'm really sorry about that but my laptop crashed and I was dealing with a lot of personal issues but I'm back now with another chapter. This is in Cat's point of view and Robbie's pov please enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot**

**Cat pov**

I rode in the ambulance with Jade and Robbie. It was really scary and there was so much blood seeping out of Jade I was sure she wasn't okay like Beck had told me. They police grabbed Lana and took her away and I hope it was for good this time but something tells me it wasn't for good. When we got to the hospital they only let me through with Jade and I felt so bad for Robbie because he was so upset. They took her into a room and all these doctors started shocking her with these paddles like the time I shocked her by accident. They calmed down and stopped shocking her and then politely asked me to leave.

I waited and waited and waited pacing back and forth because I couldn't sit still until Robbie finally grabbed me and made me sit in his lap. I fell asleep and woke up to hear Beck and Andre asking the front desk lady about Jade. I went over to them and told them we still didn't know anything. I went to sit on Becks lap this time and he made me feel a little better and more reassured. I couldn't fall asleep again though and I saw the sun rise which just scared me more because Jade had been gone for so long.

Jade is my best friend in the whole world she never lets anyone hurt me and she accepts me the way that I am. I can't imagine ever spending a day without her. I've seen her every day since we were 6 she's literally like a sister to me. We always said that after Hollywood Arts we were going to make it big together. Now I'm scared because what if we don't get to do all that stuff together. I can't do all that alone I need Jade to keep me safe and help me.

It was 7:18 am when the doctors came out and asked for those here for Jade West. Me and Robbie instantly scurried over to the doctor and threw a plethora of questions at him. He wore a sad expression which I knew couldn't mean anything good but I still needed to know. I found my voice and my courage and asked the question I really both didn't want to asked and was afraid to ask.

"Doctor is Jade okay?" The doctor took a deep breath and spoke.

"Jade is stable but there was heavy amounts of blood loss and she needs a transfusion. She is currently in a medically induced coma until we can supply the blood."

"I'll give her the blood I have the same kind" I said "it's AB negative"

The doctor simply nodded and lead me to a room where a nurse came in and started taking out some of my blood. When she finished I was really weak but I was happy that it was to help Jade. They immediately took the blood to Jade and I hoped that she would wake up soon. I slept for a little while and when I woke up there was still no news on Jade but they did say it would take a long time. I started to hum up all night by One Direction because that always made me feel better and waited until they came with news.

**Robbie pov**

After Cat donated the blood they said it would take a few hours before they determined Jade's condition. Beck brought me some watermelon to make me feel better but it really wasn't helping. I knew I never should have let her go out there but I couldn't get through that thick skull of hers. Andre called earlier to say that Tori was doing better and that she was home with her sister and parents. He said they would go over in a few hours to visit Jade. Cat was humming like she usually did to relax and it was nice to know that Cat was level headed and calm for the moment because a hysterical Cat was very hard to deal with. It was almost 2 pm when we finally got news from the doctor again.

"How is she?" Cat asked sounding pleading. The doctors' face brightened and even cracked a smile to tell the news.

"Ms. West is doing fine she will be waking up in a few hours you can go visit her one at a time now if you'd like"

We all breathed a sigh of relief as we let Nurse Mcall lead them to Jade's room. We let Cat go in first since she was about to fight us in order to go in first. After her I let Beck in and when he was out I braced myself and headed in. She was on the hospital bed looking like a beautiful princess. Her raven hair was spread out all over with some purple peeking out here and there.

I sat down next to her and just looked at her in awe because her face was so pale it almost looked like she was dead. It terrified me to think I almost lost her and I suddenly noticed I was speaking out loud. I started thinking about the last few months and how I slowly started falling for her. I softly started singing her favorite song the reason and tears were spilling from my eyes. I was about to end the song when I felt a hand touch my arm.

I looked down to see Jade's beautiful eyes so full of life again and so different from the last time I had seen them.

"Hey" I said when she started to try and get up "you'll hurt yourself stay down" she smiled and I pressed a kiss to her which made her smile one of her rare genuine smiles.

**There's chapter 11 so a few more chapters to go and then the end. There will be a time jump next chapter so get ready and I'll hopefully have it up sooner. Please review it really helps me write better **


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's note: So I managed to get this up faster than some of the other chapters which I'm really happy about. This chapter will be in Beck and Jade's pov . This takes place a month after Jade woke up.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own victorious**

**Beck pov**

"Ugh Jade can you hurry up" I say for the 15th time tonight probably.

"One more minute" I hear her scream out .

She comes out the bathroom finally and Cat squeals with excitement before wrapping her arms around me. Jade has been in the bathroom for almost 3 hours getting ready for her first real date with Robbie. Cat forced me to come and help and I really couldn't say no either way. Robbie really was one lucky guy winning Jade over. Everyone thinks Jade is this horrible person but if you really get to know her she is really awesome.

Everyone thinks I broke up with Jade because she was a gank but in all honesty we just didn't belong together. We both tried to rule in our relationship which made it impossible to stay together. I'm glad we broke up though because it's made us become great friends. Rob has himself a truly great person and a beautiful one too. Jade looks absolutely stunning tonight.

"So what do you guys think?" Jade asked pouting her lips like she does when she is nervous.

"You look beautiful Jade" Cat said "like a princess"

Jade smiled lightly and went to look at herself in the mirror "Are you guys sure this outfit doesn't make me look ridiculous?"

"Yes Jade we are sure right Beck?" Cat said while nudging me in the arm. I nodded trying to convey pure honesty through my eyes.

Cat went over to help Jade put on a necklace and I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket.

_-you're not safe yet you brats xoxo Lana_ the unknown numbers message read.

I stepped out of the room and headed down the hall to the bathroom to call Mr. Vega. I heard a few rings until finally he picked up the phone sounding frantic.

"Beck I'm glad you called it's Lana she escaped" He said. I sighed will this nightmare never end.

"I know Mr. Vega she texted me a few minutes ago what should I do ?Jade and Robbie are going on a date tonight I can't ruin their night like this" I said

"Don't mention anything Beck text me the address of where they are going I will send some undercover officers to keep an eye on them tonight" he said.

I texted him the address and returned to the room to see Cat and Jade sprawled out on the bed laughing. I smiled to myself happy to see that things were good with everything I hated Lana for coming back and ruining this. I grabbed a pillow and hit them with it and smirked as they stopped giggling. Jade got up and went to check her phone that was ringing.

"Hello?" she asked "Oh okay be out in a second"

"Robbie is hear Cat help me get the necklace off" she asked heading over to Cat she hugged us each goodbye as we escorted her to the front door of Cat's house. I slung my arm over Cat's shoulder and looked at Robbie's expression at seeing Jade. Cat giggled into my side and had the biggest smile on her face she really cared for Jade and was so happy that Jade was happy. I rubbed her arm and we headed back inside she asked me for some ice cream so I went to the refrigerator and got out some ice cream and spoons. When I turned around she was looking through my phone.

"Cat no!" I said but it was too late

"She's back isn't she?" Cat said before starting to cry. I nodded and hugged her to try and calm her down.

**Jade pov**

I was really anxious about my date with Robbie. I really hoped he liked my outfit it was really different than most of my cloths. I was wearing a long red gown with a strap across my chest and had my hair up. We were going to a new play tonight and I was really excited. Beck and Cat lead me to the door and I got so happy when I saw Robbie's expression. He looked like he had just seen a princess or something. I smiled and got into his car.

We arrived at the theater and as we were waiting for the play to start Robbie went to go use the bathroom. I sat back and started thinking about how this month had been. My dad finally came back from his business trip and found out what happened with Lana he was really upset and said that I should stay with the Valentine's until he made sure that Lana was sent away for good. He got sent to San Diego a few days ago and it was hard saying good bye after we had made so much progress in our relationship. The Valentine's though were perfect though like always.

Beck and Cat have been so amazing this whole month helping me and Robbie out with our feelings. They are such a cute couple even cuter than Andre and Tori. I'm so glad those two finally came out everyone knew they were meant to be. Even Trina was having a great time her and Beck's friend from Canada named Moose really hit it off and were getting to know each other. Robbie came back and just in time too because the play was just about to start.

They play was really interesting the main heroine was a teenage girl who loses her best friend and her mind but then finds out that her best friend is actually really not worth it. The girl starts to recover and ends up being better off than she was at the beginning of the play. They play ends with the heroine helping her ex-best friend up of the ground after a bully pushes her down. The best friend looks up at her with hope of renewing their friendship but the heroine waves goodbye and keeps walking. The curtains were drawn and me and Robbie made our way to the exit.

It was raining so Robbie offered to pick get the car. I waited until he got the car and stepped in.

Robbie and I parked under a bridge to wait out the rain.

"So" he asked did you have fun?"

"Yeah" I said" it was a really great play" He started leaning towards me and gave me a soft kiss just as the last drops of rain fell. I smiled all the way home and as he walked me to the Valentine's door. He kissed me softly one last time and then my phone started ringing.

"Hello?" I asked

"Jade west I'm sorry to inform you that your father was just found dead" A man on the other line said. I started feeling faint and lost my balance but this time Robbie was there to catch ne as I feel. I started crying and then it hit me Lana was back.

**There is chapter 12 I hope you liked it. Please review it really makes me happy to see a new review.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's note: I am soooooooooooo sorry for not updating in a very long time but my health hasn't been the best and I've had major writers block but I'm better now and I wrote a new chapter. This chapter will be in Jade's point of view.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot**

**Jade pov**

I woke up with a start and felt someone place a comforting hand on my shoulder. I turned to see Robbie still wearing his outfit from our date looking concerned from the driver's seat of his car. I relaxed realizing that I had fallen asleep on the ride home and that the phone call was all just a terrible nightmare. I rubbed a hand over my face to try and wake myself up further and try to get rid of the grimace I knew still plagued my face. Robbie began to rub soothing circles on my shoulders and I relaxed even further.

"Jade are you okay?" Robbie asked after my breathing had returned to normal.

"Yeah I just had a terrible nightmare. Do you mind if I call my Dad?" I asked just to make sure it was really a dream. I couldn't live without knowing for sure.

"Go ahead" Robbie said still confused at my behavior.

I stretched my arm over to the back seat where my bag was and rummaged through it until I found my phone. I dialed my father's number and waited anxiously. With each ring I found myself getting more and more nervous and losing hope. It must have been about the 7th ring when finally a voice came on. I sighed in relief and tried to find my own voice.

"Dad?" I asked cautiously

"Jade?" My father asked "why are you calling is something wrong?"

"I just needed to know that you made it to the hotel safely" I said now feeling relaxed.

I heard my Dad chuckle on the other line "I'm fine Jade thanks for calling I'll see you when I get back into town" he said.

I hung up and looked over at Robbie who was still confused. "What's going on Jade?" he asked.

"I had a nightmare that Lana killed my father but he's safe so everything is fine for now any ways" I answered.

"Oh okay" he said as he got out of the car to open my door.

We walked to the door together and stood there for a while. I smiled feeling happier than I have in a really long time. I looked up to see Robbie smiling at me the way I always wished someone would smile at me. He started to lean in and I did too. Meeting each other half way we shared one of the sweetest kisses I have ever experienced in my life. We pulled away and I went to open the front door. I opened just a crack and Andre ,Tori , Cat and ,Beck fell right out onto the welcome mat.

"Hey" Cat said "fancy meeting you here"

We all started to laugh and said goodbye to Robbie because he had to work early the next morning and couldn't stay late. I went to change into my pajamas for the weekly slumber party we all have together. I came back and sat down next to Cat who immediately started fidgeting the moment I sat down. She wouldn't look me in the eye and kept playing with her hair which she would always do when she was trying to hide something. I made her look at me and saw fear in her big brown eyes.

"Cat what's wrong?" I asked her.

"Um I really shouldn't tell you" she said.

Just then I heard the phone ring and reached for it. "Hello?" I said into the receiver.

"Hello I'm calling from the hospital for a Jade West?" an elderly sounding woman said.

"This is she may I ask why you are calling?" I asked getting nervous.

"We have a Mr. Robbie Shapiro here he has been in a motor vehicle accident and you were the last number he dialed"

"Okay I'll be right over" I said before turning to face everyone's confused expressions.

"Robbie had an accident and he's in the hospital" I said.

Andre and Tori gasped while Cat and Beck became extremely pale. They were hiding something and I wasn't about to let them get away with keeping a secret.

"Cat , Back what do you guys know?" I asked.

They both shared a glance and then Beck spoke. "I'm so sorry Jade but Lana escaped"

I felt my blood begin to boil. Will she ever stop trying to ruin my life? I sighed and grabbed my car keys. Everyone followed me and we began to head to the hospital. The ride over was quiet and I could see Beck and Cat looking anxious and guilty in the back. Once we arrived I made Andre and Tori go in first while I talked to Cat and Beck.

"Jade we are so sorry" Cat started.

"Don't be" I cut her off "you guys haven't done anything wrong and I'm glad you guys told me who did this because I am not going to let her get away with this. Enough is enough she will pay for the damage she has done to everyone. I'm making sure of it"

They hugged me and we all headed inside. Mr. Vega was there which was good because it saved me the phone call.

"Jade" he said once he saw me "I'm sorry to tell you this but your stepmother escaped and I have reason to believe she did this"

"I know she is out already Beck told me but why do you think she did this?" I asked.

"Robbie's breaks were cut that's why he had the accident" he informed me.

I nodded and headed to the front desk to ask for Robbie. The nurse told me his room number and I headed up to the room. I opened the door not knowing what to expect. Robbie was lying on the bed awake and he sat up as I walked in. I smiled at him and went to sit on the chair near his bed.

"Hey how are you feeling?" I asked him.

"Sore but other than that I'm good. They said I got lucky I missed the tree by a few inches and it saved me." he said.

"Robbie um Lana is back and Mr. Vega is pretty sure he made you have the accident" I said cautiously.

"That bitch" I heard Rob curse for the first time ever.

"I'm going to stop her Robbie I promise she won't get away with this." I told him.

He took hold of one of my hands and said "Just make sure you don't get hurt along the way"

I smiled and soon he drifted off to sleep. I went home leaving Cat to look after Rob. I was set on bringing Lana down I just needed to make a plan which is why I was visiting someone I knew could help.

**There is chapter 13 this story is almost ending and I finally know how I want the rest to go so updates will be faster. Please review.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's note: I really had a good direction as to where this chapter was going to go so I decided to write it out. This chapter will be in Robbie and Jade's point of view and will have a very special guest in it.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot**

**Robbie pov**

My body aches and so does my head but that is the least of my worries. Jade seemed really weird when she left last night. She had that same determined look that she'd had when she went to save Trina and Mr. Vega. I shuddered that night had to have been one of the worst in my life having to see Jade get hurt and having her blood all over my hands. I shook the thought out of my head as Cat walked in with Beck.

"Hey" Beck said in a nervous voice "how are you feeling Rob?"

"I'm good the doctors are letting me go tomorrow morning which reminds me Beck do you think you can give me a lift home" I answered hoping to every saint possible that he wouldn't ask why Jade couldn't drive me.

"Sure thing Rob" He said smiling as he sat down on the chair that Jade had occupied the previous night.

Cat stood in the corner and she had a strange expression on her face. It was an expression I had never seen on the little red heads face. She shuffled over to Beck and whispered something in his ear that I couldn't hear despite how close to Beck I was. Beck tickled her stomach and got up.

"Cat wants me to get her a brownie from the cafeteria do you want anything Rob?" He asked making his way to the door.

"Nah I'm good" I replied feeling uneasy.

Cat scooted closer to me the second Beck was out of the room and asked "What are you hiding?"

Startled by her question I answered "What are you talking about?"

"Something is up Jade could have totally driven you home why did you ask Beck?" she said.

I sighed it was impossible to keep anything from Cat she may be the brightest but she's very observant.

"Jade said she was going to stop Lana once and for all but I have a bad feeling and I don't think she'll be back tomorrow" I told Cat.

She looked pale and swayed a little in the chair "do you think she's in danger?" she asked tears starting to from in her big chocolate eyes.

"I don't know" I answered truthfully reaching over and wiping at the tears on her cheeks.

We sat in silence for a few minutes before Beck returned with Cat's brownie. Beck didn't want to bother Cat by making her move out of her seat so he simply sat down next to me on the bed. A few seconds later Andre walked in with a huge teddy bear in his arms. I smiled at the ridiculousness and figured Tori had forced him to buy the bear. Speaking of Tori the girl was nowhere in sight a rare occurrence since the two had made their relationship official.

"Hey Andre where's Tori?" I asked.

"Oh she hasn't been feeling well in a couple of days so she's getting checked out by a doctor she'll stop by when she's done" Andre answered with a hint of worry.

I nodded and he came over to sit on the foot of my bed. We talked about how crazy it was that we were graduating in 2 weeks. Everyone agreed that it would be hard to leave Hollywood Arts since we pretty much grew up there. Sikowitz was seriously going to be the hardest thing to let go of. Even if he was really weird he was always there for us and guided us through tough times.

Tori came in a few minutes later looking extremely pale and we all went to ask her what was wrong. She had some seriously big news but she wanted to wait until Jade was back (I told everyone she went take care of something out of town) to tell everyone.

**Jade pov**

I drove up to the familiar apartment complex where Sam Puckett lived. We had stayed friends with the ICarly gang after Kenans' party. They were a year ahead of us in school they had received an offer right out of high school to come to L.A. and record there show as a TV show(This time being able to have more control over it). I've gotten really close since they had us guess star a lot on the show. It was common knowledge that Sam knew how to take someone down which is why I'm at her house now.

I adjust my lace top before knocking on the door. I wait a few minutes before the familiar face of Freddie Benson answers opens the door. Sam and Freddie had somehow worked out their differences and were now engaged which was nice considering the two had more sexual tension than Han and Leia.

"Jade what's up?" Freddie asked making way for me to come inside.

"I need to see Sam I need help with something " I answered.

Freddie nodded and headed into the kitchen. He returned a few seconds later with Sam right behind him.

"Hey Jade what's going on?" the curly haired blonde said.

"I need help with something" I said "something big"

"How can mama help?" she asked in her usual playful manner.

I told Sam and Freddie about everything that had occurred with my stepmother. From her threats ,to shooting me and Rob's accident. I told Sam how I need her help in order to bring Lana down. She nodded and said her and Freddie were totally willing to help. We spent the entire afternoon and all night hatching up a plan sure to bring Lana down.

At 5 in the afternoon we finished up our plans and I sent a quick text to Rob.

-Hey are you home yet?-

He replied a few minutes later

-Yeah are you coming over? Tori wants to tell us something important -.

- Sorry I can't but I promise I'll got tomorrow and Tori can tell us then- I replied.

-Okay- he replied

-See you tomorrow love you- I sent.

"Jade Freddie said "are you ready to go?" as he was loading his camera equipment into the back of my car and balancing the phone he was using to speak to Carly.

"Yeah" I answered unsure but not being to back out now from my plan.

Sam gave me a reassuring smile as we approached the seedy looking motel. I waited patiently while Freddie set up all the equipment. I sighed and took out my phone having felt it vibrate a while ago.

It was a text from Robbie

-I love you too stay safe and I'll see you tomorrow-

I smiled and just like when Robbie smiled at me when I complimented him before the prome. I felt proud and knew that I had to stop Lana now because I needed to get back to Robbie. I needed to get back to my key.

"Jade it's time" Sam said. I nodded and stepped out of the car ready to face my stepmonster.

**Author's note: So I had the ICarly gang make an appearance because I wasn't really satisfied by the finale episode of ICarly so I gave them my own ending here. There are only two more chapters and then an epilogue to end it at 17 chapters. Please review.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's note: I really wanted to update because I have everything planned out already. This chapter will be in Jade's point of view fully. I have another pair of guests in this chapter and a crazy plot twist. I have no idea where this idea came from but it seemed cool.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious just the plot.**

**Jade pov**

I walked up to small office that the motel had. Two men who were also walking up to the office held the door open for me.

"Thanks" I said smiling to the two strangers.

"No problem" said the taller one with long brown hair while the shorter one with much shorter hair simply nodded eyeing me up and down.

I approached the front desk where a woman with awful red lipstick and purple hair was sitting typing on a prehistoric looking computer.

"Hey I'd like to book a room for the night" I said as the woman looked up.

"Sure thing sugar" she said "single bed?"

"Yes" I answered.

"All set honey" she said. She looked up and noticed the guys behind me "boys what brings you back here staying another night?" she asked them.

"Yup" the shorter one answered.

She took their payment and then finally gave me my room key.

I went to my car where Sam and Freddie were waiting in the backseat. Freddie handed me a note and gave me the signal to go to my room. I opened the note once I was inside the darkly lit room.

-Jade she's in room 15- the note read.

That was one room from mine. I sighed and thought about the plan. It was simply I was going to go into Lana's room and convince her that I was going to drop the charges that I would say I had had a mental break down and that she's won. After that I would make her talk about all the things she'd done and then I would have Sam come in with Freddie in tow. Sam would subdue her and make her confess into the camera Freddie had brought. Sam would also call Carly's dad who had come down and would use his government connections to get her put away for good this time.

I was lying down on the soft mattress which was pretty decent considering the way the motel looked outside when my door was broken down. I gasped in surprise and rolled down to hide behind my bed. The two strangers from the front desk were in my room and the shorter one was currently grabbing my arm and pulling me up. The taller one was splashing water on me a second later and had a confused look on his face.

"What the hell is wrong with you freaks?" I asked snatching my arm away.

"Uh sorry we just thought you were uh something else" The taller one said truly looking apologetic.

"Something else like what a demon?" I asked how crazy were these guys.

"Well…" the shorter one said.

"Dean" The taller one said sounding upset.

"Look I don't know what you two are on but I need to stop the crazy lady next door so if you wouldn't mind leaving me alone that'd be great" I said annoyed at the commotion they were causing.

"Wait so you two aren't working together? Are you a hunter or something?" Dean asked while the other stranger looked at me with an intrigued look.

"Um I have no idea what you are talking about but the woman next door is my stepmother who has pretty much tried to kill ever y single person I care about and I'm going to get her locked up." I told them.

"Wait so you don't know?" (the taller one who's name I still didn't know and it was seriously irritating me) said.

"Know what?" I asked and "what the hell is your name?"

"Um my name is Sam and that's my brother Dean" he said pointing to the shorter male who simply nodded in acknowledgement "Look we've been tracking your stepmom for a while and well she's a demon"

"What?" I asked confused.

"It's the truth babe" said Dean "your evil stepmom is possessed she has been for a while like a year. Oh and before you start saying that none of that's true and demons aren't real they are so are vampires and ghouls and werewolves."

I took in all that they said and slowly it did kind of start to make sense. Lana never liked it when I wore my black cross and right around a year ago she never wanted to go to church something she always use to do before just to piss me off. When I learned Latin she forced me to never use it when I was home. She really did seem like she could be a demon especially with her strength. Well stranger things have happened and it did explain how she kept escaping.

"Okay so how do you guys know all this?" I asked finally.

"Well it's kind of a family business we hunt monsters" Sam said.

"Cool" I said "why the hell did you think I was a demon though? Is it because I'm a Goth because that's just prejudice"

Dean scratched his head and looked down "well yeah" he admitted.

"Alright well how do we stop her?" I asked.

"We exorcise the demon" Sam said.

"Okay" I said "let's go"

I told them to wait up while I went to explain to Freddie about the change in the situation. Sam and Freddie understood fairly well saying that Lana being possessed seemed legit. I went up to Dean and Sam and we entered the dark room Lana was staying in. I turned on the light and noticed that Lana was sitting on the bed calmly. She rose from the mattress and made her way towards me.

"Jade" she started "how nice to see you and oh you brought some of your lovers"

"Wow I think she's the person in a while who doesn't know who we are" Dean whispered to Sam.

Lana began to move towards me and Sam began to chant an exorcism. It was working but suddenly Lana waved a hand and sent me and Dean flying towards a wall. I guess I hit my head on a frame because I felt a sharp pain at the back of my skull and heard glass being shattered. I felt something warm dripping down my face and instinctively reached a hand up to touch it. I looked at my hand and saw blood ugh great I thought.

I started feeling dizzy and saw Lana fall on the floor as Sam finished chanting. I knew I was slowly losing consciousness but I was still fighting it. Dean was waking up and moving towards me as Sam came over to me.

"Is she dead?" I asked Sam. I needed to know this before I died because of my injury.

"Yeah she's gone the demon was in her for too long it burned up her body" he answered.

"Good" I said. The last thing I remember before fully losing consciousness was Dean calling out for same guy named Cas.

**There is chapter 15. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and if anyone knows what Supernatural is I hope you enjoyed the Winchester brothers being in this chapter. I thought it would be cool to include a supernatural element into this and it seemed like a better way to "send off" Lana. So the next chapter should be up soon and then the epilogue. I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and please review.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's note: I meant to update sooner but haven't had enough time. Here is the last actual chapter and the epilogue will come next. This chapter will be in Robbie , Cat, and Jade's point of view.**

**Disclaimer: I won nothing but the plot**

**Robbie pov**

"Cat!" I yelled looking for the little red head. We were playing hide and go seek and damn she is good at this game.

"Hi Robbie" she says from behind me eating a doughnut.

"Cat did you get hungry and forget that we were playing hide and go seek?" I ask her shaking my head.

"I did" she said giggling and breaks off a piece of the doughnut to give to me.

I sat down on the counter in her kitchen to eat my doughnut and Cat joins me. We've been waiting for Beck to come and pick us up to go visit Tori who doesn't feel well. He's been on his way for an hour and Cat is so restless. She's so excited every time she sees Beck it's like her whole world lights up. I go to wash my hands and I hear Beck's truck pull up.

Beck wastes no time in opening the car. I notice Andre and Tori are with him. I open the door for them and they all race in .

"Guys Jade is hurt she's in the hospital" Beck said while hugging Cat.

"Let's go now!" I said as I grabbed my jacket.

Beck races to the Hospital and we all fall out of the truck running to get inside.

"Hello" I said to the front desk lady "can I have the room for Jade West?"

"Sure sugar it's room 234" she said in a nice velvety voice.

Beck motions for me to go while he stays behind with Cat and the others. I run all the way to Jade's room and get welcomed to the sight of three men above her. One with piercing blue eyes and a trench coat is touching her forehead while a ridiculously tall one is standing next to a shorter male model looking man who wears a concerned expression.

"Hello" the blue eyed man greets me with a raspy voice.

"Who are you people?" I ask

"We're friends of Jade's" the mall model says "I'm Dean this is my brother Sam" he says pointing to the giant "and that's Cas" he says pointing to the blue eyed man.

"Oh I'm Rob" I said trying to be polite.

"Your other friends are downstairs uh Sam and Freddie I believe" Cas says.

"Thanks" I say heading down to see if I can get some information from Sam and Freddie.

**Cat pov**

"Cat" I hear a voice say from behind before I get pulled into a hug.

"Freddie, Sam" I scream as I hold them.

"Do you guys know what happened?" I hear Robbie say to them coming down the stairs.

"Lana attacked Jade and her friends when we were trying to capture her. She threw jade towards a wall and she cracked her skull really bad." Freddie answers .

"What happened with Lana?" I ask.

"She had a blood clot in her brain she died because it ruptured" Sam answered.

"Oh" Robbie and I said.

"Negative" Andre added making us all chuckle.

"Is Jade okay?" I ask.

"The doctors say we'll know when she wakes up" Sam said.

I curled up into Becks lap and we all waited to hear that Jade woke up. I saw Robbie from the corner of my eye pacing back and forth like guys do in those old fashion movies when their wives are giving birth. Tori kept having to use the bathroom all the time it was kind of annoying but oh well. Andre looked really worried every time Tori ran off but it looked like he knew something everyone else didn't. I saw Sam and Freddie sitting together I'm so happy they got back together they are really perfect for each other.

I must have drifted off to sleep at some point because when I woke up I wasn't on Becks lap anymore and the only people in the waiting room were me and Freddie.

"'Hey I said "where is everyone?"

They showed up and said that Jade was awake you want to go see her now?" he asked me.

"Yes" I said jumping off the chair and racing ahead to Jade's room.

**Jade pov**

I open my eyes to a piercing blue color. I reach to touch my bandaged head and feel no pain. I groggily get up and see Sam and Dean standing at the foot of my bed with a man whose eyes are the blue color I just woke up too.

"Jade how do you feel?" Dean asks

"Fine but I don't understand I was really hurt we all were why are we okay now?" I said.

"This is my buddy Cas Jade," Dean said he is an angel and he healed us"

"Oh okay" I said.

"Your friend Rob showed up do you want your friends to come up?" Sam asked.

"Yeah" I said.

Sam went to get a doctor and a few minutes later the doctor came to check me.

"Wow miss I must say your recovery is so strange but hey miracles happen right?" he said while checking my bandages and ultimately removing them since I no longer had a wound.

A few minutes later Andre, Tori, Beck, Sam and Robbie walked in. Robbie walked in in the way only rob could do. He had his shy demeanor on and looked scared to come near me. Dean must have seen my exasperated expression because he gave Rob a shove towards me. I smiled at him and he winked back.

Robbie took my hand in his and seriously he needed to up his game. I pulled him down and captured his lips in a passionate kiss. We parted and everyone came at me in a dog pile type of hug. Cat and Freddie joined at just the right time and joined us in our crazy little pile. I noticed suddenly that Tori kept trying to stay out of the pile and was just sort of slinging her arm over everyone.

"Hey Vega dog pile's to lame for you or something?" I asked.

"No but um I can't get crushed" she started "I don't want to hurt the baby" she said.

"What?!"everyone but Andre said.

"Andre and I are having a baby and we are getting married after graduation" she said.

"Well that's awesome" Beck said as we all laughed and congratulated Tori and Andre.

"Well we're going to head out now Jade good luck kid" Dean said handing me a slip of paper "call if something happens"

"Thanks for everything you guys be safe" I said.

With that we all returned our attention to fussing over Tori and her baby.

**There is the last chapter now the epilogue. Please review**


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's note: So this story has finally come to an end. I really enjoyed writing it and it helped me a lot during the chaotic months I've had since starting it. Here is the epilogue I really hope you all enjoyed it. It will have a point of view for everyone and takes place 7 years in the future.**

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot not the characters or show.**

**Tori pov**

"Josie, sit still" I said to my little bundle of joy who was currently trying to claw at my face.

"But mommy I hate having my hair up" she screamed at me.

"Bui it makes you looks so pretty and aunt Jade will love to see you look this pretty at her special party" I said trying to get her to agree.

"Fine" the 6 and a half year old brunette said finally agreeing.

I smirked and thought back to when she was just a little baby who couldn't sass me. Oh how I miss those days.

**Andre pov**

"All done?" I heard Tori say from our living room.

"Be right down" I said to my impatient wife lord knows you can't make her wait for anything.

I rummaged through my drawer and pulled out something Beck had trusted me with. Alright so Tori was right about hurrying we still need to pick up Beck who needs the object I just got from the drawer. I'm so excited we'll finally get to see little Mason that Cat just gave birth to 3 weeks ago. Tori and I had been so busy with work that we hadn't gone to see the new munchkin. Tori had been gushing all week about how cute that boy must be.

"Andre hurry up!" Tori yells.

"I'm coming muchacha" running down the stairs.

I lock the door behind me and we all pile into our car. Jade is going to look so beautiful tonight I really can't wait until we get to the church.

**Beck pov**

"Sofia ,call us if anything happens. Mason is asleep but well he takes after Cat and lord knows she can't sleep for long" I said to our neighbors daughter who is babysitting for Cat and I tonight.

"Sure thing Beck" she replied.

"Cat are you ready?" I asked from outside or bedroom door.

"Yeah" she answered stepping out from the bedroom.

I smiled down at my wife she hadn't seemed to change at all in the last seven years. Her signature red hair had been gone for almost a year now because of her pregnancy but she now stepped out of the room red hair and all. She stilled looked so young with big brown eyes full of excitement. She wore a purple dress and looked just like she had on our first date.

I smirked taking her hand "let's go red" I said heading down stairs to wait for Andre.

**Cat pov**

"Tori" I yelled at my old friend whom I hadn't seen in a while.

"Cat your hair it's red again" Tori said sounding amuse

"Yeah I couldn't go to Jade's special day without it" I smirked "so where is my favorite niece?"

"Aunt cat!" little Josie screamed coming towards me.

"Hey gorgeous" I tell her picking her up.

"Cat where is the baby?" Tori asks.

"Sorry Tori he's sleeping tomorrow you can see him" I told Tori.

"Oh okay then" she answered

From the corner of my eye I see Andre hand Beck a small box and I smile because I have one just like it. Those little boxes mean a lot to Jade. To Jade and to Robbie.

**Robbie pov**

I step into my new car and begin to drive with a smile on my face today I am going to marry the best woman in the world. I can't believe I've been so lucky. Jade is more incredibly than any other girl in the world. In the past seven years Jade got a degree in directing and is now one of the most well respected directors of all time. Even with all that fame Jade actually dropped all her projects just to go visit cat give birth to baby Mason. She still tries to be nicer than she was during her teenage years though. She started a charity for abused children a few months ago and regularly attends it.

I arrive at the church and head to the alter to take my spot and wait for Jade. I stand next to reverend Camden and look at everyone in the pews. I see Mr. Vega sitting next to Trina and Moose who have just recently gotten engaged. Trina had changed a lot over the years and although she was still loud and vain she had Moose to ground her and remind her how beautiful she was every day. She somehow managed to land a role on a daytime soap so needless to say Trina is fine and dandy.

Freddie and Sam are sitting a few rows behind them. Sam is holding her lovely 5 year old daughter in her lap while Freddie runs his hand up and down her newly swollen belly. I'm so happy for them Icarly is still going strong and so is their marriage. I look a little further and see Jade's friends who saved her when she was stopping Lana. Sam and Dean are their names I believe.

They are sitting far back and Dean has the blue eyes man Cas sitting next to him. I smile seeing everyone happy and my smile only grows more at seeing Tori, Andre, Josie, Beck, and Cat all come in. Tori and Andre sit down next to Mr. Vega with Josie and Cat and Beck take their positions. Beck comes to stand next to me while Cat stands across from him on Jade's side. I smile at both of them and do a double take at seeing cat with her red hair. I sigh as the music starts up and I see my soon to be wife walking towards me.

**Jade pov**

"Ready?" my father asks me.

I nod my head yes and I grab his arm as we make our way down the aisle. I smile at everyone as I make my way towards Rob. I see Sam and Dean sitting with Cas who has a hand wrapped around Dean's well I guess he took my advice after all and told Dean how he felt. Those two had so much sexual tension it actually competed well with Tori and Andre's. I see Freddie and Sam with little Micki and smile at them.

Moose, Trina, and Mr. Vega are ahead of them and I see bright smiles on their faces. I'm almost at the end and see Josie waving at me with Andre and Tori next to her. I send a small wave her way and face forward. My father hands me to Robbie and I see Beck and Cat smile at us. Reverend Camden continues with the ceremony and before I know it Cat and Robbie are handing us our wedding rings.

"Do you Robert Shapiro take Jade West as your wife?" Reverend Camden asks.

"I do" Rob answers never taking his eyes off of me.

"And do you Jade West take Robert Shapiro as your husband? he asks.

"I do" I answer.

"Then I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride" Reverend Camden finishes.

Robbie cups my face in his hands and delivers a chaste kiss to my lips that cause the whole room to erupt in applause. Afterwards everyone heads off to the reception being held at Karaoke doki. Time flies in the reception with cake being eaten and Sikowitz dancing like a maniac. Robbie and I sit down after finishing up a dance and we hold hands our rings clinking together. I smile looking down at the engravings I chose for the rings. Mine has a lock while Robbie's has a key because after all Robbie is and always shall be my key.

**The End**

**So there you go it's officially over. I hope everyone who has read this enjoyed it. Please review.**


End file.
